The present invention is drawn to a method and apparatus for producing molded bodies of molding sand for foundry use employing molding tools having complicated molding recesses in the tool surface.
Various processes are known for producing mold cores of molding sand for foundry use, which employ molding sand and molding tools. For example, it is known in the prior art to employ mechanically operated presses when using conventional molding sands and simple molding tools. On the other hand, complicated molding tools having molding recesses or cavities in the tool surfaces require on the one hand the use of quartz sand with an admixture of a resin adhesive or similar binders and, on the other hand, the use of vibrating or blasting machines. However, quartz sand is expensive and the use of vibrating or blasting machines is complicated from the mechanical engineering aspect. The present invention aims to provide a suitable remedy to overcome the foregoing disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus by means of which mold cores having a complicated and delicate surface design and shape can be produced satisfactorily and simply in a mechanical way employing green sand.